Entre la espada y la pared
by Mica Salazar
Summary: Qué sucede cuando, a lo largo d tu vida, lo único q has hecho es sentirte inferior al resto. Pues, Remus sabe mucho de esto y ya no quiere seguir lamiendo sus heridas… Por primera vez quiere luchar por algo... o mejor dicho, por alguien.
1. Cobarde e hipócrita

**_Aquí con un nuevo one, hace mil que no escribía uno, pero hoy la luz divina me alumbró.(XD)… es de Remus y Tonks, aunque ella no sale en él es por ella que Remus esta tan confundido n_n … espero que les guste!_**

**_Como siempre, los personajes son prestados solamente y la trama es mía. Gracias a la gran creadora de Harry Potter._**

**_Disfrútenlo._**

* * *

**I**

**Cobarde**** e ****hipócrita**

Entre La espada y la pared… o mejor dicho entre _Ella_ y la pared. Nunca pensé, que a mi edad, iba a tener que pasar por esto y, más encima, tomar una decisión a la fuerza. ¡A mi edad!, era simplemente inaudito, pero en todo caso no sé por qué me sorprendo tanto si _ella _siempre ha sido así: exótica. Si, esa palabra le queda bien. La verdad es que estoy indignado conmigo mismo. Siempre he sufrido por mi aspecto físico y de discriminación (debo confesarles que soy licántropo), pero ahora yo soy igual de cruel que el resto de la sociedad. Siempre me he preguntado lo mismo "¿qué había hecho para merecerme esto?". Siempre me queje de la poca suerte que tenía en el amor, pero ahora que está, ya no lo quiero, lo desecho y por qué, por el maldito miedo, pero para que me entiendan les explicare mejor.

Conocí a una chica, joven, divertida, hermosa, un poco torpe y de un gran corazón, solo que tiene algo muy llamativo y singular, claro que es propio de la personalidad de _ella_. Hace muchos años prometí que me iba a fijar en el interior de las personas, como nunca lo hicieron conmigo. Ahora que por fin alguien, por lo visto, se fijaba en mi interior yo le he dado la espalda discriminándome por ser demasiado viejo, no tener mucho dinero y ser un licántropo. Al principio, pensé que todo era un sueño para mí y un juego para ella, pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta de que quizás me estaba equivocando y que este loco coqueteo se estaba volviendo demasiado serio y, como todo hombre que se ha pasado la vida sintiéndose inferior al resto, me acobarde. _Ella_ es una buena amiga, solidaria, amable, es simplemente perfecta y yo no pude más que caer ante sus encantos y dejarme envolver por su ser. Entonces, ¿por qué intento buscar pretextos y no dejo de darle vueltas? No lo sé, ni yo mismo me entiendo, tal vez sea porque _ella_ es lo mejor que me ha pasado en este último tiempo, quizás sea por lo que me ha tocado vivir, quizás mis pretexto de ser viejo, pobre y enfermo sea sólo una señal de que, a lo que realmente le temo, es a salir dañado. Que un día _ella_ se aburra de mí y yo me quede con el recuerdo y añorándola el resto de mi vida.

Realmente no sé que decidir, tengo dos opciones: la primera es no aceptar que la quiero, quedarme con estas locas palabras en la boca e intentar olvidarle, quizás de ésta forma, algún día, lo logre. La segunda es decirle que la quiero, que me muero por besarla y esperar, mientras me aprovecho de absorber cada segundo junto a _ella_, hasta que un día cualquiera, ella se aburra de mí y de mis palabras tiernas.

¿Qué debía decidir?

Dejarla y ver como mi alma se va junto a _ella_ o tomarla entre mis brazos y hacerla mi oxigeno.

Debo dejarla ir. Si, definitivamente _ella_ se merece algo mejor que un tipo de traje anticuado. Al fin y al cabo, sólo le tomará unos días olvidarse de este ciego amor, es inteligente y pronto se dará cuenta que lo sintió por mi fue sólo un capricho, algo pasajero.

En esto últimos días, días que _ella_ me ha brindado para decidir, me he dado cuenta que soy cobarde, que todas mis palabras no han sido más que eso… palabras, que mi aparente valentía en esto día de guerra no es más que hipocresía. Realmente no estoy seguro de salir vivo… No puedo creer cómo he llegado a este estado tan deplorable, si mis amigos estuvieran vivos estoy seguro que se avergonzarían de mí y mis decisiones. Pero no puedo llegar y lanzarme a la vida, nunca lo he hecho y mucho menos a estas alturas. Por muy bonito que sea soñar no puedo dedicarme a vivir en uno.

Me da pena mi vida, esta que me ha hecho pasar tantos momentos duros. No sé si mi decisión es la correcta o un grave error, uno del que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, ahora sólo me queda pensar en cómo le diré a _ella, _dulce tierna y sincera_,_ que eso que podría ser no va a pasar nunca. Estoy seguro que me pedirá una explicación y ahí voy a tener que mentir, ser hipócrita, ser lo que realmente soy… un cobarde.

Es todo, la amo y no voy a permitir que _ella_ sufra. Me encantaría que un día, quizás en otra vida la volviera a ver y los dos fuéramos novios sin importarnos nuestros defectos y, sobre todo, sin importarme mi edad, mi aspecto y mi dinero. Estoy seguro que seremos felices, porque en ese momento no tendré miedo, no seré un cobarde y mucho menos un idiota. Mientras tanto, día a día, pensaré en qué voy a hacer con mi vida, necesito algo que me tape el vació del corazón y lo único que me queda para que no se vea ese hueco es pensar en que en la otra vida estaré con ella.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**Ahora estoy escribiendo lo que piensa Tonks.**_

_**Cariños a todos! n_n**_


	2. Sueño

_**Aquí les traigo a Nymphadora...**_

_**lo de siempre: los personajes no son mios...**_

* * *

**I**

**Sueño**

Entre la espada y la pared… Está bien, sé que, quizás, exageré, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Nunca pensé que esto llegara tan lejos y mucho menos que iba a tener que obligarlo a que me diera una respuesta… y si soy sincera tengo miedo, mucho miedo a lo que me va a contestar.

A mi edad es sencillo encandilarse por cualquier cosa _brillante_, pero nunca me había pasado algo así…en todo caso no sé por qué me sorprendo tanto si _él _es simplemente perfecto, tendría que ser idiota y ciega si no lo hubiese notado…

¡Por la varita de Merlín! Ya no resisto más, estoy volviéndome loca con esta estúpida espera.

Desde muy pequeña he tenido un problema que me ha traído muchos tropiezos y no lo digo de forma literal, sino todo lo contrarío, soy torpe por naturaleza, cosa que a muchos fastidia. Pero ahora desearía ser normal, poder caminar por una superficie plana sin tropezarme con mis propios pies… ok, estoy pidiendo mucho, pero quizás de ésta forma _él _me abría respondido con un _sí_ de inmediato… ¡Diablos! Por qué tarda tanto… ¡es sólo una maldita palabra!... bien, tranquila, respira profundo, eso es. Relájate, todo saldrá bien. No sé ni para que me miento… mejor les explicó mejor.

Conocí a una hombre, maduro (imposible, pero existen), inteligente, guapo, un poco serio y con una gran bondad en el corazón, el hombre perfecto… sólo tiene un pequeño problema peludo, claro que eso lo hace aun más llamativo y excitante, ideal para su personalidad callada y tranquila.

Hace unos cuantos años atrás prometí que no me iba a volver a enamorar otra vez, pero cuando lo vi fue inevitable y mi promesa quedó en el olvido y con ella las palabras y el recuerdo doloroso de mi antiguo y primer amor, porque el amor, además de traer dicha, trae dolor, mucho dolor. Ahora que lo pienso mejor me doy cuenta que ésta vez no es distinta, pues si no lo veo me duele el corazón, por lo visto, ésta es la única forma de amar que tengo… No, esto es una locura, porque si _él_ me llega a decir que _si_ sería la mujer más feliz del mundo… si incluso veo lo que el futuro nos depara.

Cuando recién lo conocí pensé que todo era un sueño y _él_ no era más que un producto de mi imaginación, mi príncipe azul, pero cuando los días pasaron y me di cuenta que _él_ era real, tan real que hasta podía tocarlo supe que no podía dejarlo pasar…_ él_ tenía que notar que existía y esto se cumplió cuando, por primera vez, me llamó por mi nombre, cosa que detesto, pues odio mi nombre, pero de los labios de _él_ sonó tan hermoso que incluso me quede ensimismada por unos segundos. No importa que sea mayor que yo, que no tenga mucho dinero y que sea un licántropo, ya que son esas cosas las cosas que más me gustan, pues por ser todo esto es maduro, un cable a tierra, alguien humilde, de corazón puro y un apasionado disfrazado de ovejita… como les dije fue inevitable enamorarme de _él_.

Pero si él me dijera que _no _sería un golpe tan duro que nada ni nadie me sacaría del vació al que caería, realmente esto me asusta… o si un día _él_ se aburre de mí y yo quede con el corazón destrozado y con el alma en la mano, queriéndolo hasta mi último aliento… Exagerada, podría ser, pero es que así lo siento, _él_ se ha vuelto tan importare en mi vida que todo me párese simple y sin sentido a su lado.

En estos días no he podido dormir ni comer nada, la espera me está matando y el trabajo cada vez es más riesgoso… ni siquiera tengo la seguridad de salir viva, pero en estos últimos días lo único que me da fuerza de salir con vida, es la esperanza de poder estar con _él_.

Lo que más quiero es poder vivir en carne mi sueño, quiero que mi lucha como auror e integrante de la orden sea recompensada con un futuro para mis hijos, hijos que quiero tener con _él_.

Estoy segura que seremos felices si _él_ me acepta, pues haré hasta lo imposible por verlo sonreír. Y si su respuesta es negativa dejaré que mi corazón se marche con _él_ para que lo cuide y el vació que este deje en mi pecho lo llenaré con sueños, sueños que un día soñé junte a_ él_ y esperare anidada el día en que por fin _él_ me quiera.

.

**_Continuará??..._**

* * *

_**qué tal??**_

_**quieren más??**_

_**por ejemplo, la parte en que se enfrentan.... me avisan!!!.**_

_**los invito a leer mis otros one de Remus y Tonk**_s!


	3. La cafetería

_Hola!_

_Ya sé, me quieren freír en aceite, pero no he podido actualizar antes… mi vida es un caos descomunal… bueno, no vine a contarles de mi vida… les dejo el chap y espero sus comentarios…_

* * *

**II**

La cafetería

--Pensé que no vendrías –dijo con un deje de desinterés, pues con sólo verle los ojos sabía lo que él le diría y no quería escucharlo, pero no podía salir huyendo como una desquiciada. Por mucho que el dolor la sobrepasara, no mostraría signos de desolación, no, eso nunca, mantendría la compostura y ya en la soledad de su casa, soltaría a chillar y a llorar como una niña.

--Lo lamento –se disculpó Remus tratando de mantener un tono cordial, pues no iba a mostrarle a ella debilidad, ya que si lo hacia su falsa sería descubierta. Se sentó frente a ella y desvió la vista hacía la plaza que se encontraba frente al café en el que estaban.

Tonks clavó sus ojos en sus manos e intentó mantenerlas quietas en su regazo. Se arrepintió de haberlo citado en su cafetería favorita, pues, después de escuchar el rechazo de los labios de él, no volvería a pisar el lugar en su vida.

--Me gusta este lugar. Tienen el mejor pastel de chocolate de la ciudad. –comentó Remus mientras apreciaba la mesa que estaba frente a él, donde un niño comía con entusiasmo su pastel de trufa.

--Es mi lugar favorito. –musitó Tonks con los ojos fijos en sus manos.

Esto era mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado y eso que había practicado lo que le iba a decir y como se lo iba a decir, pero todo se vio arruinado. Toda su planeación fue a dar al cesto de la basura cuando la vio sentada ahí, con la vista perdida en algún lugar y con el cabello de un color demasiado normal para su gusto. Le gustaba más cuando llevaba el cabello rosa o morado, y no ese, simplón, caoba.

Tonks se preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto en rechazarla, ¿acaso quería infligirle más daño?... imposible, pues nada sería más doloroso que lo que Remus le iba a contestar, pues no había nada en el mundo que reparara un corazón roto. Suspiró, quería acabar pronto con todo y si él no iba a comenzar, ella lo obligaría.

--Dime lo que me tengas que decir, Remus. Nunca me ha gustado esperar. –ni siquiera supo de donde había sacado el valor para hablar, pero no lo iba a dejar pasar. –ya he esperado suficiente. –agregó con un tono seco.

Remus la miró sin comprender el por qué de la actitud de Tonks, él aun no le decía nada y ella ya estaba actuando con una frialdad que la hacía tan distante, se notaba su sangre Black en ese momento. Le dolió, claro que le dolió en lo más profundo del corazón, pues sabía que esa indiferencia que Tonks destilaba, era porque la mujer ya sabía lo que él le iba a decir.

--Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta. –dijo con toda tranquilidad, pero el dolor era palpable en sus ojos.

Tonks tomó aire para ahogar el nudo que le apretaba la garganta, quería gritarle y golpearlo, gritarle que era un idiota, obligarlo a que le amara, pero no podía hacerlo… lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle algo así. El corazón le latía lentamente y hacia un enorme esfuerzo al hacerlo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad, pero entre la neblina de su mente, una voz resonó con claridad.

_"¡Cobarde, Cobarde! ¡Maldito cobarde!" _

Con lo dientes apretado debido al esfuerzo de mantener a raya los sollozos, Tonks masculló con gravedad:

--Eres un Cobarde.

Remus frunció los labios. Él ya sabía que era un cobarde y también un hipócrita, pero se odio al sentir el resentimiento de ella en esas palabras. ¿Qué podía decir frente a eso?... nada, ella ya lo sabía y lo detestaba. No tanto como él se detestaba, pero era mucho más duro la abominación de ella.

--Lo siento tanto –susurró con derrota Remus, pero Tonks ya estaba harta de su constante martirio. Antes sentía tristeza por la vida de él, por la soledad y la discriminación de la que sufría, pero ahora lo único que podía sentir por Remus era rabia, rabia porque si su vida era una mierda era porque él lo había decidido así, esa era su opción, pues era un cobarde, un maldito cobarde, que se cobijaba en su propia lastima.

--Sabes, Remus, pensé que era mucho más inteligente, pero veo que no es así. –espetó Tonks, ya nada la iba a detener, le iba a decir a Remus unas cuantas verdades. –sabes, no entiendo tu maldito afán de martirizarte y tu estúpida manía de menospreciarte. –Las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas sin reparos, la voz le subió unos cuantos decibeles - ¡Eres un cobarde, un maldito cobarde que lo único que hace es lamerte las heridas!

Remus la miraba asombrado, ya que nunca la había visto tan cabreada y era realmente sorprendente verla como se manejaba para que la ira no le cambiara el color del cabello.

Tonks tomó aire para tranquilizarse, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces. Cuando logró recuperar la compostura, tomó con fuerza su mochila y, sin dirigirle una mirada a ninguno de los curiosos del café, se fue a paso firme. Y agradeció estar lo bastante enojada como para no tropezar con nada en su camino.

* * *

**o0o**

_Y bien?.... _

_Como saben, este fics era, supuestamente, un one, pero a pedido de las lectoras lo he continuado, así que es la decisión de ustedes si el fics sigue o no._

_Pero para que se entusiasmen un pequeño adelanto de lo que puede ser el siguiente chap. _

**_Narrado por Remus. "Luego de pensarlo mucho, Remus se da cuenta que su vida es un caos, así que toma unas cuantas decisiones. La primera es vender su casita. La segunda es poner un negocio muggle. La tercera, luchar por conseguir lo que con su cobardía perdió." _**


	4. Sin miedo a nada

_Esperaba más RR, pero bueno... esta vez les traigo POV de Remus, espero que les guste... recuerden que ustedes deciden si sigo o no con el fics, si no quieren este es el fin. Bueno, ahora la continuación._

* * *

**III**

Sin miedo a nada

A través de la muchedumbre vi como se alejaba Tonks. Estoy seguro que conservaría en el baúl de mi memoria todo y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro; el dolor que me golpeaba y el desprecio de ella. Todas y cada una de las emociones que sentí en ese momento jamás podría olvidarlas. En la lejanía, sentí la pérdida de algo importante, algo que ya no palpitaba en mi pecho. Unas lágrimas, rodeadas de melancolía y sufrimiento, rozaron suavemente mi cara y cayeron sobre la comisura de mis labios. El sabor salado de mi lamento revivía intensamente la despedida, esa que ni siquiera fui capaz de decir.

La vuelta a mi vida normal se hizo pesada por el recuerdo de sus lágrimas y por el sonido hueco de mi interior. Lo único que me hacia compañía eran mis recuerdos, estos que últimamente me sacudían en pesadillas. La extrañaba y la necesitaba mucho más que la comida o que el oxigeno. Los días se volvían inacabables y grises, tan grises que ni siquiera quería levantarme por las mañanas.

No sabía cómo estabilizar mi vida, era como si nada estuviera correcto. Todo se ha vuelto tan desagradable que ni la compañía me apetece. Todo es una mierda.

Cuando Dumblendore me ofreció ir a la misión no lo pensé ni medio segundo, pues necesitaba salir de la ciudad, desligarme de todo e intentar respirar otra vez.

Las semanas que pasé en la misión fueron un completo fastidio, demasiado sencillo para mantenerme ocupado, así que para lo único que me sirvió fue para darme cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella. Cosa que ya sabía.

Sólo me quedaban dos semanas para volver a casa cuando decidí, entre muchas otras cosas, vender mi casa, no quería vivir un día más en esa pocilga, y con el dinero ganado pondría una librería muggle, pues era en el único lugar donde podía tener un trabajo sin ser discriminado por mi condición.

Cuando volví a Londres, mucho antes de darle el informe detallado a Dumblendore, me fui a poner el aviso en el diario para vender la casa y guiado por un destino implacable, alquilé un pequeño departamento en el centro de Londres. Un edificio rodeado por otros edificios, con la mima antigüedad arquitectónica. Tenía una gran terraza con vista a una pequeña plaza. Llegué cansado. Sin deshacer las maletas, abrí el ventanal de la terraza, saqué una caja de la mudanza y me senté a contemplar a unos niños jugar, el más alto de los niños, corría tras una niña de gorra rosa. Sonreí al ver la satírica situación.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me sentía a gusto en ese lugar. Vi a la luna brillar, creando en la plaza un camino de plata. Así pasé las horas. Saboreando mi nuevo lugar, por fin me encontraba como en casa, pero ella me seguía haciendo falta, además debía ser sincero. La razón que me llevó a tomar la decisión fue para mostrarle a ella que me había cansado de lamerme las heridas y que ya no era un cobarde, pues ahora me atrevía. Desde el adiós mudo que no lograba dormir, pero esa noche me convertí en el dueño de mis sueños y de mis propias fantasías.

Lo primero que hice al despertar fue hacerle una visita a Dumblendore, debía entregarle el informe de mi misión. Me vestí con jeans muggles, algo que nunca había hecho, pues me había acostumbrado a vestir como mago, pero si me vestía con túnicas llamaría la atención de mis vecinos, así que lo mejor era pasar desapercibido y la mejor manera era vestirme de jeans, zapatos y camisa. En el caminó me la pasé pensando en idear algo que me sirviera para volver a ver a Tonks. Contemplé con alma de explorador todas mis posibilidades y rogué por una que me parecía la mejor: Que Tonks estuviera con Dumblendore en el cuartel. Apresuré el paso, pues estaba impaciente por verla, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verla sonreír y sus lágrimas aun hacían eco en mi hueco pecho. Al llegar abrí la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario y sin querer arranqué el pomo. Avergonzado miré a los que estaban en el recibidor. Molly, la que estaba más próxima, se acercó con una sonrisa amable y le quitó importancia al hecho y con un hábil movimiento reparó la puerta. Entré con el cabeza gacha, y, avergonzado aun, saludé con un asentimiento a las mujeres y estreché las manos de los hombres. Pregunté por Dumblendore y me dijeron que estaba en la cocina hablando con algunos integrantes de la Orden. Me apresuré, pues entre los que hablaban con Albus estaba ella. Cuando entré a la cocina, justo frente a mí, estaba ella sentada en posición recta y dejaba entrever una mínima expresión de una de sus piernas. Nunca la había visto con falda, era algo poco común en ella. Un deseo carnal se apoderó de mí al momento. Imaginé una de sus sonrisas y la hice mía al instante. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y las rodillas me flaquearon… ella tenía una fuerza descomunal sobre mí, pero ese no era momento para desfallecer como un quinceañero… me daba risa, porque me sentía así: Completamente adolescente y añorante. Tomé aire y carraspeé llamando la atención de todos. No pude ver la expresión de ella, pues si la veía a los ojos no sería capaz de mantenerme cuerdo. Le entregué los papeles a Dumblendore y le expliqué en pocas palabras que todo lo que quería saber estaba escrito en las hojas. Albus me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme, pues estaba seguro que el director era capaz de ver a través de mí.

--Justo estábamos hablando de usted, Lupin –dijo Albus.

Yo le miré con el seño fruncido sin entender a que se referiría.

--Estamos buscando voluntarios para una misión, Remus. –me explicó Ojo loco. Su ojo comenzó a girar en busca de algún mortifago.

--Cuenten conmigo –dije con resolución, ya que si Tonks estaba ahí era porque era parte de la misión y yo no podía perderme la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella.

--Todo listo entonces –dijo Ojo loco con una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa, pero por las cicatrices de su rostro no llegó a ser más que una mueca, luego de unos segundos, agregó. –Tonks será tu pareja de misión, Remus. Ya ella te explicara más del asunto.

Yo asentí con la cabeza e intenté no sonreír. Ese era mi día de suerte, pues todos los santos magos y brujas estaban de mi lado, todos querían que yo recuperar lo que era mío y esta vez no dudaría en hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para demostrarle a Tonks que la amaba y que ya no esperaría a otra vida para estar con ella, pues esta sería la primera vida juntos… ya me encargaría de que las que siguieran fueran a su lado también. Esta vez no iba acobardarme, lucharía con ahínco por ser feliz y nada, ni nadie me detendría… Esta vez iba hacer yo él que la pusiera entre la espada y la pared, sería yo él que se la jugaría.

* * *

**_Fin? _**

**_Ustedes deciden, pero para que se queden con gustito a poco..._**

**_El próximo chap es un Pov de Tonks, en esta parte Nym nos cuenta la angustia que vivió mientras Remus estaba en la misión y el dolor de no ser correspondida... pero esto no es lo único, pues Nymphadora está decidida a mostrarle a Remus que, a pesar del dolor casi físico que él le infringió, ella es fuerte y puede continuar con su vida, pero no sólo su valor y su fortaleza serán reveladas... ella también tomó unas cuantas decisiones y reanudó un sueño olviddo._**

**_En este chap, Tonks se muestra más madura y eso se ve en su decisión._**


	5. Inmune a ti

**III**

Inmune a ti

Traté de cruzar la calle, pero después de unos minutos opté por usar el puente peatonal, cuando estuve a la altura de los postes me detuve, pues era imposible continuar sintiendo ésta tempestad en mi interior. Miré a los coches pasar bajo el puente y sin querer me imaginé cayendo al vació. Fue reconfortante la sensación, pero no me caracterizaba por ser cobarde y esta no iba a ser la excepción para flaquear mis barreras y mi auto-control. No, eso no era lo mió, siempre he preferido enfrentar todo, a pesar del miedo.

Descendí a pasos acelerados y me puse las gafas de sol, pues no me agradaba la idea de tener todos los ojos sobre mí, mirándome con curiosidad. Me detuve en una parada de auto bus, pues no quería llegar aun a casa. No tardó en pasar y con pereza subí al Trans-verde B-16; pasé mi tarjeta sin mirar al chofer. No quería hablar y mucho menos con un desconocido. Observé el único lugar disponible, me acomodé junto a un sujeto de no más de treinta años e intenté repasar las tareas que en casa me aguardaban, pero un tipo, el de la silla de atrás, emitía sonidos extraños que me provocaban náuseas; odiaba a quienes escupían, pero, más aún, a los que se tragaban el esputo. Al ver a la mujer que acababa de subir decidí cederle el puesto, pues estaba embarazada, además me estaba mareando con su bla, bla, bla; y el pobre chiquillo que la acompañaba, asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que le decía. Tres cuadras después de eso, me bajé y mi compañero de puesto también. Caminé hasta mi edificio, pero antes de traspasar las puertas una mano me detuvo.

–Hola, Tonks. –me saludó el desconocido, que por lo visto no era tan extraño.

–Hola –respondí con el seño fruncido, pues no recordaba su rostro.

–Veo que no me recuerdas. Es una pena, pues yo si te recuerdo. –dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Me quité lo anteojos de sol y lo miré con más detenimiento y esta vez si pude recordar su rostro.

–¡Nick! –exclamé emocionada.

–Vaya, pensé que no te acordabas de mí.

Me sentí una estúpida, pues Nick estaba igual que en el colegio. El mismo rostro amable, la misma sonrisa tranquila, los mismos ojos azules. Cómo fui capaz de no reconocerlo, si su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto.

–Lo siento –me apresuré a decir con pesar.

– ¡Que va! –le quitó importancia con simpatía y luego, agregó. –Siempre has sido una despistada, Tonks, así que no me parece tan extraño que no me reconocieras.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y no pude evitar sentir un hormigo en el estomago. Si, definitivamente su sonrisa era la más hermosa.

– ¿Por qué no me hablaste en el auto bus? –pregunté con extrañeza.

–Lo intente, pero estaba nervioso. –me contestó con sinceridad y sin borrar su encantadora sonrisa.

Lo miré sin entender, pero de repente una llovizna, muy extraña para el mes de mayo, comenzó a caer sobre nosotros.

–Te invito un chocolate caliente –le invité.

Con un guiño él aceptó mi invitación. Entramos al edificio y el conserje me entregó unas facturas. Subimos al ascensor en completo silencio. Ya en la calidez de mi departamento y con una taza de humeante chocolate pude recién preguntar algo que me había dejado extrañada.

– ¿Por qué estabas nervioso?

Nick me miró a los ojos y sonrió avergonzado.

–No habría sido nada agradable haberme equivocado. –me contestó con un mohín.

Yo lo miré sin creerle media palabra, él no era de los tipos que se avergüenzan fácilmente. No, estaba segura que me mentía y Nick notó mi desconfianza, así que una sonrisa comentó:

–Siempre has sido suspicaz.

–Más desde que soy auror. –dije desviando la mirada; bebí un sorbo de mi chocolate y esperé a que me dijera la verdadera razón.

Unos minutos después, Nick rompió a reír a carcajadas y yo le seguí al instante. Me sentí tan bien al reír que incluso ni notaba la herida de mi pecho, auque aun latía en el centro. Cuando recuperamos el aliento, Nick, con su sonrisa hermosa, me susurró demasiado cerca:

–Quería saber donde vivías.

Giré la cabeza y mis labios quedaron a unos centímetros de los de él… sentí su aliento tibio sobre mis labios que al percibir la calidez latieron con deseo. Quise que me besara y que me hiciera el amor en ese mismo lugar. No sabía de dónde provenía ese desaforado deseo, pero lo único que ocupaba mi mente era la sonrisa de Nick. Sin pensarlo más lo tomé de la nuca y lo atraje hacia mí, él no tardó ni medio segundo en corresponderme.

Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos y besando sus labios que ya no recordaba ni mí nombre. La suavidad de sus movimientos me cortaba el aliento y me hacía cerrar los ojos de placer.

"_Remus… Remus… Remus" _gemí en mi interior.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta que, aunque lo intentara, no podía borrar de mi cabeza a Remus, aunque en ese momento mi cuerpo estaba siendo acariciado y besado por otro, mi mente y mi corazón seguían con Remus. Ahora sabía de dónde provenía el desaforado deseo, éste venía desde la desesperación de querer olvidarlo y sacarlo de mi corazón -o de lo que quedaba de el-. Necesitaba con tanto ahínco sentirme viva otra vez que mi cuerpo reaccionaba así para no darme tiempo de pensar en el agujero de mi pecho, ese donde habitaba antes mi corazón.

Nick me besaba con pasión, una que me sabía a dolor y amargura. Intenté quitar de mi piel el latido del recuerdo de Remus, pero por más que apegaba mi piel desnuda a la de Nick para que se impregnara de él, no lograba que mi badana le quisiera. Era imposible e insólito, pero así lo sentía.

Sintiéndome estúpida, quité a Nick que, sorprendido, me miró sin entender. Sin mirarlo me volví a vestir, él también lo hizo en completo silencio. Cuando estuvimos completamente vestidos me atreví a hablar.

–Es mejor que te vayas.

Nick se acercó a mí y me abrazó sin intenciones de nada, esto me hizo pensar en que quizá él se había dado cuenta de mi agonía.

–Me voy, pero primero quiero saber qué es lo que te tienen así. –me dijo con delicadeza, una que me arrulló.

No soporté más y me eché a llorar entre sus brazos. No sé muy bien cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el cansancio me venció y sin poder evitarlo me dormí.

Cuando volví a despertar eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y fue como volver a la realidad. Tenía que ir a trabajar, pero con pereza me acerqué a Perlita, mi lechuza, y con rapidez escribí una nota para mi jefe diciéndole que me encontraba mal y que no iría a trabajar ese día. No era mentira del todo, pero me sentí mal al hacerlo. Lamentablemente el cansancio y el dolor eran mucho más fuertes que mi sentido del deber. Con pesadez le anudé el mensaje a Perlita, ésta salió volando sin mirarme. Me sentí sola, tan sola y vacía que me costaba respirar con normalidad.

Sentí ruido y me puse en alerta; saqué mi varita y silenciosamente me acerqué hasta la cocina. Abrí la puerta con lentitud y vi a un sujeto hurgando en mi alacena.

–Quédate donde estás –le exigí, pero me avergoncé al ver a que sólo era Nick. El pobre me miró con las manos alzadas. –lo siento no recordaba que estabas aquí.

–No hay problema. –contestó restándole importancia, se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo.

– ¿Qué haces? –pregunté con escepticismo.

–El desayuno. –me contestó sencillamente.

Sin agregar nada más me senté a esperar la comida, pues moría de hambre, además no todos los días un chico guapo te cocina. Sonreí con tristeza al imaginarme a Remus haciéndome el desayuno. Otra vez caí en el ensimismamiento y hubiese pasado toda la mañana así si no hubiese sido por Nick.

–Me vas a contar qué te ocurre. –su voz sonó con delicadeza y con cariño, sin exigirme que le contara. Me agradó la sensación que me provocó sentir su cariño.

Lo miré a los ojos, pero no pude sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada. Sin poder detener la pena, las lágrimas se abalanzaron a mis ojos. Al momento sentí los brazos de Nick rodeándome.

–Shhhhh, tranquila, si no quiere no me digas nada. –intentó tranquilizarme.

–No es eso. –logré decir entre sollozos.

–No te estoy obligando, Tonks. –me susurró con dulzura, una que no lograba entender del todo, pues la noche anterior le había cortado el royo. Y cuando a un hombre lo dejas sin sexo es obvio que al otro día están por treparse en las paredes, pero Nick no estaba actuando como el común masculino.

Cuando logré mantener a raya el llanto le conté todo a Nick, absolutamente todo. Cuando acabé descubrí que me sentía mucho mejor. El corazón seguía roto, pero el dolor era soportable. Nick me acurrucó contra su cuerpo y no dijo nada por un largo rato, hasta que, por alguna razón comenzó a temblar. Quité mi cabeza de su pecho y le miré a los ojos. Estaban llameantes y rabiosos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunté asustada, pues su rostro se tornaba de un peligroso rojo a un violento violeta.

No me contestó sólo se refregó con las manos la cara e inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces para recomponerse, luego sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Yo estaba estática, pero cuando su mirada se fijó en la mía sentí que me estremecía de miedo. El rostro de Nick estaba serio, casi sombrío y era como si de cada poro destilara odio.

Me imaginé lo peor cuando levantó la mano, creí que me abofetearía, pero pasó todo lo contrarío, pues su mano se posó con dulzura en mi mejilla, y sus ojos y labios se suavizaron.

–Ahora entiendo tu comportamiento de anoche. –susurró con tristeza. Me dolió verlo así, así que volví apegar mi cara contra su pecho abrazándole.

Después de todo lo que había vivido en esos días, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era sentir que aun existía una pequeña esperanza para mí. Pero los días se volvían inacabables y grises, ni si quiera Nick (que se había vuelto mi mejor amigo y apoyo) podía levantarme el animo. No sabía cómo volver a darle curso a mi vida y mucho menos quería intentar hacer algo, pues cada vez que pensaba en el futuro me entraba el miedo.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días (ni siquiera era capaz de llevar el tiempo) cuando me llegó una nota que decía que esa tarde había una reunión. Mi cuerpo y algo que habitaba en el lugar donde antes se hallaba mi corazón se estremeció al saber que en unas horas veríamos a Remus.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez espeluznante. Nick, que esperaba junto a mí que la hora de la reunión llegara, me abrazó al ver que ya era el momento. Su caricia me anestesió lo suficiente como para no echarme a llorar cuando lo viera. Lo primero que hice cuando llegué fue buscarlo, pero Albus llegó a la base, interrumpiendo mi búsqueda.

–Buenas tardes, Tonks. –me saludo con esa afabilidad característica de su personalidad. Me limité a sonreír, pues si abría la boca lo único que sería capaz de emitir sería un sollozo.

Todos pasamos a la cocina y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares habituales, pero el lugar de Remus se quedó vacío.

"_Está tratando de evitarme"_ pensé y es que fue el único motivo que se ocurrió.

Albus comenzó a hablar y yo era incapaz de prestarle atención, pero algo en su discurso llamó mi atención.

–…es por eso que hace dos días Remus se fue con los licántropos.

Me quedé congelada y sostuve la respiración por unos segundos. Era imposible que Remus fuera más idiota… ¿Cómo se le ocurría irse solo a una misión de ese tipo?... Era un insensato… si algo le llega a pasar no sé de lo que sería capaz.

Estaba tan enojada que no me medí cuando grité:

– ¡Estás loco, Albus! Cómo es posible que mandaras a Lupin solo. Podría pasarle algo, ¿sabes lo peligroso que puede ser un licántropo?.. Por lo visto no lo sabes, ¡sino, no habrías mandado a Remus a ese lugar!

Todos me quedaron mirando y mi pelo llameaba al rojo vivo, me sorprendió ver que aun era metamorfomaga, ya que hace días que intentaba usar mis poderes y no lo lograba. Albus me miró por sobre sus lentes de media luna y sonrió de esa forma que sacaba de quicio, de esa que dice "yo sé algo que tú no"… viejo loco, ahora si que tenía comprobado que el pobre director estaba completamente chiflado.

Cuando salí de la reunión sentía una aterradora sensación de miedo que se anidaba en mi pecho, una que ni siquiera me dejaba respirar con normalidad… ¿Qué iba hacer si le pasaba algo?... no podía ni imaginarlo, porque de sólo hacerlo comenzaba a hiperventilar. Y ese era mi primer día sin saber de Remus, el primero de muchos y el primero de unas semanas llenas de preocupación por su estúpida misión.

23, 24, 25, 26, 27… llevaba los días marcados en mi calendario y, con cada día que pasaba, sentía más y más que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Nick, prácticamente vivía conmigo, pues el pobre hombre temía por mi seguridad… Cómo si me fuera a cortar las venas o algo por el estilo… bueno, la verdad es que esa era mi segunda opción, pero la primera era ir a buscar por mis medios a Remus.

Una, dos, tres semanas y no tenía noticias de Remus. Estaba tan consumida que había perdido por completo mis poderes, preocupando de esta forma a mis padres, a Nick y a la Orden.

Estaba recostada en mi cama viendo las musarañas en el techo cuando me di cuenta de algo, algo que era obvio y que no había sido capaz de ver: Me estaba comportando como Remus. Estaba ahí en mi habitación, encerrada, sola y sin hacer nada, lamiéndome las heridas.

Me sentí asqueada de mi misma, pues me estaba comportando como lo que siempre repudié. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me levanté y me vestí, porque no me iba a pasar un día más engullendo litros y litros de helado como una estúpida adolescente a la que rompían el corazón… Si Remus había escogido, yo también lo haría, así que con decisión salí de mi departamento.

Lo primero que iba hacer era cumplir un loco sueño que tenía desde pequeña, uno que mi padre me había enseñado y que por casualidades de la vida sabía hacer de forma maravillosa: Fotografiar. Pero antes de comenzar con mi locura, tenía que ir al banco a sacar un poco de mis ahorros.

Una vez que tuve el dinero en mis manos me fui al centro muggle. Sabía muy bien dónde encontrar lo que buscaba y no tardé en llegar a la tienda y mucho menos tardé en salir de ella con todo lo que necesitaba. Volví a mi departamento, lista para comenzar con mi trabajo.

Las dos semanas que le siguieron fueron completamente provechosas, y lo mejor de todo fue que ninguno de esos días me lamenté. Nick me ayudó cargando el trípode y las otras cámaras… La verdad es que sin él, el trabajo se me habría hecho muy pesado.

Era jueves y tenía todo listo para montar mi propia exposición. Tenía el local, los invitados y lo más importante, mis fotografías, grandiosas y maravillosas imágenes captadas por mí…Ok, eso es un tanto egocéntrico, pero es cierto, tanto como que Albus está completamente loco. Todo me estaba saliendo perfectamente bien y todo gracias a mi varita y a unos cuantos billetes (es que la exposición era muggle)… ¿Qué más podía pedir?... por primera vez en meses me encontraba realmente feliz.

La exposición marchó de maravilla a todos les gustó mi trabajo, tanto así que vendí unas cuantas "obras"… ¡Que palabra más linda! O-bra, ¡Uy!, si cuando el sujeto francés (amo esta palabra) me dijo que mi trabajo era _magnifique travail_, casi lo beso hay mismo, pero como soy una dama y una artista, me limité a sonreír con gratitud.

Mi vida ya comenzaba a tener cause y sentía que esa parte rota de mi corazón comenzaba a cicatrizar. Todo era perfecto, tanto lo era que cuando supe de la próxima reunión de la Orden los nervios ni siquiera me asaltaron.

Cuando la junta terminó, Albus y Moddy me pidieron que me quedara un momento con ellos, pues tenían una misión para mí. Eso si que me emociono, ya que desde hace mucho que no estaba en una, además necesitaba mantenerme en forma.

–Al sur de Tulsa han habido avistamiento de mortifagos, necesitamos saber si estos datos son ciertos. –dijo Albus mirándome con amabilidad.

–Y para este trabajo hemos pensado en ti, pues conoces el sector y, además, tu don ayudaría mucho. –agregó Moddy.

–Claro, cuenten conmigo. –dije con emoción y sintiendo ya recorrer por mis venas la adrenalina.

–Pero no puedes ir sola. –dijo Moddy con el tono paternal con que siempre se dirigía a mí.

Yo asentí aceptando, pues eso lo haría más entretenido.

–Propongo a Nick. –dije, pues mi mejor amigo lo único que quería era participar de alguna misión, pero por ser novato aun lo tenían a prueba con tareas pequeñas.

–No, él es demasiado nuevo para este tipo de misiones. –negó rotundamente Albus, pero a pesar de que su palabras eran rudas sus ojos seguían siendo suaves y amigables.

Eso si que era una pena, pues si Nick fuera mi compañero habría sido de lo más divertido… una lastima.

–Entonces, ¿Quién es mi compañera?. –pregunté al saber que sólo tenía a otras tres candidatas, ya que el resto, o estaba ya en una misión o no podían ausentarse.

–Remus Lupin. –me contestó con una sonrisa Moddy, una desfigurada por las múltiples cicatrices.

Bien, no había pensado en él, además se suponía que aun estaba en su misión con los licántropos. Pero si Albus y Moddy querían que hiciera una misión con él no me quedaba más remedio que acceder.

–Ok. –contesté encogiéndome de hombros. No sentí absolutamente nada cuando me enteré que Remus iba a hacer el que me acompañara, pero si mi hubiesen dicho esto hace unos dos meses atrás, estoy segura que me habría saltado en una pata de felicidad.

Un carraspeo nos sacó a Albus, Moddy y a mi de nuestra planificación sobre la misión. Levantamos la vista para ver de quién se trataba y para sorpresa de los tres, Remus estaba parado en la puerta y me sorprendí aun más al verlo vestido con ropa muggle.

"_Guapo"_ pensé.

Albus sonrió y se acercó a Lupin, éste le entregó unos papeles que supuse debían ser los informes.

–Justo estábamos hablando de usted, Lupin –dijo Albus.

Vi como Lupin fruncía el seño sin entender al director. La verdad es que muy pocos entendían a Albus, pero ese no es el tema en este momento.

–Estamos buscando voluntarios para una misión, Remus. –explicó Moddy. Su ojo comenzó a girar en busca de algún mortifago.

Alcé una ceja, pues a mi me habían dicho otra cosa, o quizá Moddy lo decía así para darle la oportunidad a Remus para declinar la idea… bueno, si soy sincera, Albus y Moddy estaban completamente chiflados.

–Cuenten conmigo –dijo Remus resolución.

Había olvidado cómo sonaba su voz y sin poder evitarlo me vi envuelta en su suave, pero varonil tono; sonreí al darme cuenta que ya no dolía oírle y verle… Por lo visto era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía y me había hecho inmune a él.

–Todo listo entonces –dijo Ojo loco con una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa, pero por culpa de las cicatrices de su rostro no llegó a ser más que un mohín y luego de unos segundos, agregó. –Tonks será tu pareja de misión, Remus. Ya ella te explicará más del asunto.

Yo asentí condescendiente, pero al fijar mis ojos en Lupin algo me hizo ponerme alerta, pues nunca lo había visto tan, tan no sé… ¿seguro?


End file.
